Forum:OOC vs. Behind the scenes
Poll Which section title do you prefer for out-of-universe information? Behind the scenes OOC information Comments *'OOC' is the MUSH term, but Behind the scenes has a certain dramatic flair. Wondering what other people think? -- Xerxes 12:10, 31 October 2007 (UTC) *I wince and cringe whenever I see the term "OOC". What we're doing is acting in a movie — granted, it's one weird, text-only, low-budget movie — and I agree, "Behind the Scenes" has a certain aura to it. I also cringe at the header "Pre-IC History" or any thing where someone puts "contact me OOCly (or ICly) via @mail"... yech. -- Hawke / Rtufo 15:41, 31 October 2007 (UTC) **I couldn't disagree more. We aren't acting in a movie. It is a role playing game and I think OOC is more appropriate than behind the scenes, which to me implies something more technical like looking at the mechanics of how something is done. I don't mind pre-IC history because it lets the reader know immediately what is background and what is in-game history. Since the Wiki isn't 'in-universe' we can and should assume that the reader is the player and not the character. --ImperialFH 16:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC) *** Actually, the majority of sw1ki articles are intended to maintain a neutral, in-universe point-of-view...with the exception of OOC sections. For instance, the content in a character page doesn't refer to that 'person' as a character in a game. Instead, the character is referred to as a sith or a smuggler or a whatever. Information referring to that character as a character (such as when the player started to play the character) falls distinctly into the category of OOC information and doesn't belong in the IC sections of the article. I don't feel the term Behind the scenes is any more or less OOC than actually saying OOC. The concept is exactly the same. The question here is stylistic, not semantic. The argument can definitely be made that OOC is the common term in usage at the MUSH, and thus more accurate than the alternative. -- Xerxes 17:47, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ****Wiki articles about IC stuff have always, always been written in an in-universe perspective. Just read any of the articles ;p Everything from character pages to the battle articles. And, I beg to differ on the "movie" issue - when you sit down to roleplay in Star Wars, you're visualizing yourself as if you were in the movie itself, trying to touch upon that nostalgia and sense of action and intensity you got when you first saw the movies. I like Behind the scenes better; changed it just now on my article. --Danik Kreldin 19:38, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I may have phrased what I wanted to say wrong or it came across wrong. The articles are in-universe in that they are about the subjects in a narrative tone. The intended audience is still players not characters. On the subject of OOC vs Behind the Scenes, I do agree with Xerxes though that it is a stylistic debate rather than semantics, however since OOC is the language of the audience, I prefer that language to something that tries to imply that the game is more than it is. --ImperialFH 22:33, 31 October 2007 (UTC) *I have to agree with Prospero on this one. Yes, behind the scenes sounds good, but this isn't a movie. True, we may play it is such, but our goal is a story - a book if you will. Sometimes that book has illustrations. --Nasa eagle 22:48, 31 October 2007 (UTC) *Yeah, I'd rather see OOC. Since when has anyone used 'Behind the Scenes' for anything on the MUSH? I don't look at it like a movie. Just a story. Like one of those 'Choose Your Destiny' books or whatever. Or as a video game. Just uh...sans video. --Aaargh